Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to devices and apparatuses for archery bow service and maintenance, and more particularly for the support of archery bows while being pressed.
Description of Related Art
Archery bow presses are used in the maintenance of archery bows, and in particular, are necessary for the customization of compound bows, where force is required to press the bow in order to service it.
Typically, bow presses are not equipped with any bow limb support mechanisms due to the design of existing bows. However, the acceleration of new, high-tech extreme bow designs demands the need for a mechanism to hold the bow in place when it is being pressed. Existing bow presses provide little to no support to the bow while extreme pressure is being put on the limbs.
Pressing these new and advanced bows without supporting the limbs is a dangerous and risky process, as it poses a potential safety threat to the operator and the possibility of damage to the bow.